


Punk!Kaneki

by dailinn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Punk!Kaneki, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual I'm bad at titles... /w\ Anyway, seeing "punk!Kaneki" as a suggestion, this sorta happened... maybe it's a little OOC but I hope you like it!! /w\ Merry Christmas!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk!Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morroripper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morroripper/gifts).




End file.
